


Interviews

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer!Phil, Tony is getting interviewed, Tony know how to play the system, Tony smokes too, and keep his secrets secret, because thats what they are, casual serial killers? is that even a thing, nice try christine, second hand perspective on tony's relationship, serial killer!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Christine notices is he looks much better since Stane and Afghanistan. The second thing is that there is now a wedding ring on his finger, an abundance of ink on his skin, and he’s smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the fuck this came from or why I wrote it, but I wanted to be descripty with Tony. And it probably sucks horrible ass, so sorry.

The first thing Christine notices is he looks much better since Stane and Afghanistan, dressed in an expertly tailored (Obviously loved) blue suit, a white shirt peeking around the arc reactor.  

 

The second thing is that there is now a wedding ring on his finger, an abundance of ink on his skin, and he’s smirking, eyes clearer than she’s seen in awhile.

 

He pulled out a thin silver case, smiling indulgently. “Mind if I smoke?” His voice is as low and smoky as she remembers, from their last disastrous try to sleep together. They’d both been so drunk they’d made out and the passed out on the bed. She shook her head at his question and Tony smiled again, popping the case open and lighting a cigarette.

 

He luxuriates against the couch behind him like a King in his court, and she is (as always) stunned in how he carries and handles himself. He waves a hand lazily, and she settles back. She’s going to take advantage of this, because she knows this is Tony’s first interview in -years-, and he gave it to her. She’s not sure why, but shes not going to complain.

 

"So what’s your official legal name now? I know you usually start interviews with your name" Tony smirked. "Going with the heavy hitters right away, hmm? My legal name is Anthony Stark-Coulson. For legal reasons, you understand, I had to keep Stark in my name. A caveat in my fathers will that it had to remain for me to keep Stark Industries." He smiled, a lazy, easy thing and she wondered who had tamed the savage beast that had been Tony Stark.

 

"I’m just going to ask what we all want to know. Who is he? The man that stole away Americas playboy?" For a second his eyes are so cold, sharp, it takes her breath away. They melt back into warmth, and he smiled, and only the lingering feeling of being breathless for a second told her it had even happened.  
  
“Come come now, sweetheart, do you really expect me to tell you anything about my husband?” He chuckled, and tapped his cigarette against a small, cut crystal ashtray. “I figured I can try.” She shrugged.  
  
He smirked, and she is reminded again of just who he is. Of just /who/ she’s dealing with.  
  
The rest of the interview goes smoothly. Tony answers most of the questions - ( _“Yes, I did drugs, but my honey won’t put up with me taking drugs anymore, at least from unreputable sources.” He winked at her and they laugh, but she’s not sure he’s joking_.) - and side steps another few. ( _“Really, who knew you had the moxie!”_ ).  
  
When the clock strikes seven o’clock on the dot, there’s a soft knock, and the door opens, revealing a man that at first seemed plain, almost bland - her eyes wanted to slide past him and refocus on Tony - Tony, who was smiling brightly now, putting out his cigarette, and standing to walk over to the other man. She’s looking at the other man closer now - there is a flash of color at his wrists, a hint of a distinctive bruising on his neck, and when he looks at Tony and smiles, something in his eyes darkens, and she’s struck by how /gorgeous/ he is.  
  
This is Tony’s someone. His Husband. The one that she had thought of as taming Tony. But she knew now that wasn’t right. This man with his perfect black suit and mirror-shined black shoes, and the way Tony looks at him, like he’d give him anything, everything he wanted. Like he’d move heaven and earth and hell and the seas if this man simply asked.  
  
This man hadn’t tamed Tony. Quite the opposite, Tony seemed so much -more- with him there.

The man walked over to her, and shook her hand, smiling emotionlessly, professionally. “Thank you, Miss Everhart.”  
  
“My…Pleasure, really. It was an honor to interview your husband. Again.”  
  
He gave her another bland smile, and then turned, placing a hand on Tony’s back, and leading him towards the door smoothly and with a familiarity that said he’d been doing it many, many years.   
  
The two exited with a click of the door and Tony’s voice trailing off, and Christine let out a deep breath. She wasn’t sure just /who/ Tony Stark’s husband was, but she wasn’t sure she /wanted/ to know.  
  
—  
  
"So? Did you enjoy giving a decent interview?" Phil asked him, and Tony chuckled. "There were a few questions that she could tell I was lying, but other than that it was nice to make it officially out there. Us being…us." He’d blurted it accidentally the first time, and this was the first official interview he’d given.  
  
"Why her?" "Christine?" "Yes." "She was the only one who had the balls to tell me the truth about Stane, even though I’d left her high and dry after we attempted to sleep together." "HM. Suppose I won’t kill her then." He mumbled, kissing his temple.  
  
Tony grinned, and wrapped an arm around him “We don’t kill girls.” He snickered back as they made their way to the car.  
  
"Ah. Moreso the pity…."


End file.
